


Fall/Autumn with Sigurd

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Sigurd x Reader [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Modern Era, Vikings, fall - Freeform, sweet Prince fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Fall/Autumn with Sigurd(Modern Headcanons and normal Vikings era too)





	Fall/Autumn with Sigurd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts), [lisinfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/gifts).



> Moodboard is mine, gif is not

Sigurd has a playlist for each season and holiday, but his fall and Halloween are his best and favorite by far.

  
Enjoys the cooler weather because you enjoy cuddling more and he’ll let you steal his clothes or furs.

  
Your home always smells like burning wood from the fire and warm drinks like coffee or ale.

  
Fall is usually when Sigurd has the most inspiration for his music so he’s constantly playing and humming.

  
He’ll take you away from his insane brothers and the noise of Kattegat to the woods where he’s set up blankets and furs and food for a little picnic for the two of you.

  
Doesn’t like pumpkin spice whatsoever, thinks it’s disgusting. (But likes his mother’s punpkin spice cookies)

  
Sigurd rolls his eyes at your decorating but will help you, he thinks it’s cute how excited you get.

  
Always gets into arguments with Ivar over holiday dinners, usually ending with you and Aslaug slapping them upside the back of the head.

  
Aslaug fusses over her sons a lot more in the colder months, annoying Sigurd. (You know he likes the attention though)

  
Warm sheets in late mornings, your legs tangled together as you play with Sigurd’s hair. He’s just looking at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on, which you are.

  
Playful kisses swapped between errands or meals, Sigurd always trying to deepen them but you tease him by running off through the falling leaves.

  
Sitting around the fire in one of the cabins or outside with him and his brothers, joking around and swapping stories.

  
Sigurd likes to pull you into him and wrap his cloak/furs/jacket around both of you to keep you warm, it’s adorable.

  
Always romantic, he write you a song, and sometimes poems, for each season. It’s always inspired by you and the autumn one he created is so soft and beautiful and you can just feel his love pour out of it.


End file.
